Keeping private and confidential information from “prying eyes” is a growing concern as use of electronic communication continues to increase. Electronic transmissions, such as verbal and/or written transmissions over wireless networks, can be intercepted, decrypted, read and/or overheard by unintended recipients of the communication. Current measures to secure transmissions are known to be ineffective in adequately protecting information from theft, sabotage, hackers and/or interlopers and the like.
One known type of data protection is encryption, which is typically used to mask data files to transfer data over an internet and/or to store data on a computing device in an attempt to protect its contents from view by an unauthorized individual. Typically, the data is then decrypted allowing the decrypting person to then access and view the contents of the data file.
A common problem with conventional encryption systems is that they are susceptible to a computer hacker or other unauthorized or malicious individual to break the protection and have access to the user's credentials for decryption. Credentials are known to be obtained by using back door hacking methods bypassing or otherwise overcoming any firewalls and other security protections to intercept and decrypt information.
Yet another common problem is that electronic transmission access and relationships are not readily terminable. This presents a serious security risk to confidential information associated with the users device. For example, it is well reported that employees who have been, or are about to be, terminated from employment, or have otherwise become undesired data transmitters, may be desirous of sabotaging and/or stealing trade secrets and other confidential information. Expeditiously cutting off the ability for electronic transmissions is essential to help prevent sabotage, theft or other malicious acts which would potentially result in risks to individuals, government agencies/entities, national security, business entities, and/or any other industry.
Accordingly, there exists a need to develop a more effective electronic transmission system and process that provides more secure electronic communication between a plurality of users.